Terra's fate
by Mr. Mxyzptlk
Summary: It's time for Terra to go. And theres only one being for the job... Death himself.
1. Prologue: Terra's Grave

Second fanfic. Please enjoy.

Prologue: Terra's Grave

In a place called Endsville there lived a young boy and girl named Billy and Mandy. Now they were like everyone else in Endsville. There are two kinds, either smart or stupid. But there was one thing about them that was not normal; they were friends with Death.

It was a normal day in Billy's house, Billy and Mandy were watching T.V. Billy's mom was cooking and Billy's dad was off doing some meaningless task. Suddenly, Grim walked in and blocked the view of the T.V.

"Hey! Bonehead, move it!" ordered Mandy.

"Listen you guys, I need a to go away for awhile." He said in his cold and slightly accented voice.

"Huh?" asked Billy.

"Excuse me?" added Mandy.

"I need to go. Just for awhile."

"Where?" asked Mandy in monotone.

"To Jump City. There is a soul there that's way overdue for some Reaping." Grim explained.

"Fine. You've got two days. If you're not back by then, we're coming after you." Mandy threatened.

"Yeah, hehehehehe." Laughed Billy.

"Fine. I'll be back." And with that he opened a green and red portal and jumped in, reappearing at the entrance at Terra's underground grave.

How do you like it? I've already told some of my friends and the ones who are Terra fans have threatened me. But I think it's a good idea.


	2. Battle and explanation

Second chapter! Here we go.

Chapter 1: Battle and explanation

Grim looked around and entered the cave. Meanwhile an alarm went off in Titans Tower.

"What's going on?" asked Beast boy.

"Someone's entered Terra's grave." Said Robin looking over the screen.

"Well whoever it is they're breaking the law. Did we not make sure that the property was private?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, we made sure it was private property. Titans move out!" ordered Robin.

Within minutes they were at the entrance. They ran down the maze of tunnels until they came to the circular room. They saw the statue that was once Terra and saw another figure as well. He was tall, around 7ft and was wearing a long flowing black robe with a hood. He held onto a huge scythe with pure white hands.

The stranger raised his scythe and was about to slice the statue.

"Stop!" all of the Titans cried together.

The scythe stopped and the man turned with a face to match his hands, pure white. The Titans were panicked so they weren't really paying attention to detail.

"What are you doing!" asked a frantic Starfire.

"It is this girl's time. It has been for awhile." He said in a cold unfeeling voice.

"This guy's whacked!" said Beast Boy.

"Definitely. Titans, GO!" Shouted Robin.

They charged and Grim readied himself.

Starfire and Raven tried to blast the figure with a combined shot, but Grim raised his scythe and the blast hit the blade. The blade absorbed the energy and glowed green and black and Grim swung his scythe sending a blade of their own energy back at them.

"Listen to me. You don't understand." Grim tried to reason with them but was silenced when Beast Boy charged at him as a rhino. Grim opened a portal and reappeared at the other side of the room.

Cyborg fired his cannon, but Grim blocked the blast and sent one of his own back at him.

Robin came in and the two began to fight. Robin with his Bo staff and Grim with his scythe. Grim sliced the staff into pieces and Robin jumped back. The Titans regrouped and waited for Grim to make a move.

"I'm tired of this." Grim said. He butted his scythe against the ground, a portal opened beneath the Titans and huge clawed hands came up and grabbed them.

"Let us go!" commanded Robin, struggling in the tight grip.

"Not until my work is done." He said approaching the statue.

"No!" cried Starfire, as she shot green lasers out of her eyes, which blasted Grim to pieces.

The Titans gasped in horror and surprise.

"Star! You killed him!" Robin said, shocked.

"No. I'm already dead." Grim said as his robes healed themselves and his bones reconstructed.

"What the…" Beast Boy whispered.

"He's…" started Raven but a blinding light appeared in the air.

The light disappeared revealing a young, beautiful woman with blonde hair. She was wearing a white top with a short white skirt that trailed to one side and a small tiara.

"Oh good. I'm not to late." Said the woman.

"Eris. What are you doin' here?" asked Grim with distaste.

"Quite simple Grimy. I've come for the girl." Eris said.

"Ha! She's dead Eris! She's mine!" Grim laughed.

"Oh you can have her soul. I just need her body. The soul will be stuck in limbo, but hey, whatcha gonna do?"

"Humph… fine." Grim said raising his scythe and slashing the statue.

The scythe didn't cut the statue, instead a light appeared and a white being came out of it. As the Titans looked on they saw the white specter was Terra!

Grim cut a portal in the air and Terra's soul was sucked through. Terra's soul let out a loud scream as it tumbled down the portal.

"Terra!" the Titans cried.

"There now go!" ordered Grim.

"Thanks Grim." Said Eris as she blew him a kiss. And with that she and Terra's stone body disappeared.

"Well, that takes care of that." Said Grim.

"What did you do?" asked Beast Boy.

"I Reaped her soul. Its my job." he said as he snapped his bony fingers, which released the Titans from the hold.

"So you are the Grim Reaper." Said Raven with a bit of shock.

"Yep. But you can call me Grim."

"What is a 'Grim Reaper'?" Starfire asked.

"I am Death, child. On Tameran, I am known as the Glar Nok." Grim said.

Starfire's eyes widened in shock as she realized who was in front of her.

"Who was that women, why did she want Terra's body and what did she mean Terra would be stuck in 'limbo'?" asked Cyborg.

"That was Eris, Goddess of discord and chaos. She probably wanted to use Terra's powers to cause destruction. And without her body put to rest, Terra will be trapped in limbo."

"What!" cried the Titans.

"Because of her sacrifice Terra was allowed to pass into Heaven. But her soul was trapped in that stone body. I came here to release her, Reap her soul and lead her to Heaven. Unfortunately you foolish mortals interfered. Since her body has been taken she's stuck in limbo." Grim explained.

"Terra…" whispered Beast Boy.

"Our friend." Said Starfire.

"Oh well, I've done my job." Grim said whistling a dreary tune and opening another portal.

"Wait!" cried Robin.

"What?"

"Please we must get our friend back." Said Starfire.

"And that's my problem how?" asked Grim.

"You've got to help us!" cried Beast Boy.

"Why should I? I'm Death. Why should I help you? Besides, its basically your faults anyway."

The Titans looked downward their faces fool of sadness and grief and Starfire looked on the verge of tears. Grim sighed and rolled his eye sockets.

"Mortals and your emotions. Fine. I'll take you to the Underworld so you can get her body back." Said Grim closing the portal he opened.

"What?" asked Starfire. The Titans gave him shocked looks.

"Even I have a heart. A dead one." He said with a sick smile. "Besides, I have a score to settle with Eris. A little 'Golden Apple' incident."

"Oh thank you!" said Starfire.

"Come." Said Grim slicing open another portal.

Grim solemnly walked in and the Titans followed.

People tell me Grim helped the Titans to easily. But I think he would do it. He's not a bad guy, right?


	3. Into the Depths

Oh, how cute! You thought I gave up on this story!

Chapter 2: Into the Depths

Grim exited out of the portal and landed gracefully on the stone supports. The Titans however, all landed in a heap.

"Ugh... what happened?" asked Beast Boy, rubbing his sore head.

"Your friend was trapped in limbo and you then followed me, the Grim Reaper, into a portal of unknown and then fell flat on your face." said Grim.

"Oh... yeah."

"Where are we?" asked an amazed Raven.

Only now did the Titans notice their surroundings. They were standing on a large bridge made of black stone. There were many intersections and many pathways leading to compounds made of the same type of stone. Red flames shot up around the stone paths and licked at the sides of them. Even though there were flames it was cold. Freezing in fact.

"We are in the Underworld!" cried the magical skeleton. "The conduit between Heaven, hell, and all the other afterlife's. the path to any and all magical community. My kingdom!"

Grim raised his scythe and a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck the blade, giving Grim a very creepy look.

"Ok, I've had my moment. Let's go." said Grim, walking down a narrow strip of rock.

The Titans looked at eachother and followed the living pile of bones.

"So where is this Eris person?" asked Robin. Examining everything about the Underworld he could.

"She and the other lesser gods live in a secluded part of the Underworld. The only part I don't control."

The group continued until they reached a large complex made of rock. They entered and the Titans gasped at what they saw. dozens of different creatures all talking, sparring, reading, eating, and simply hanging out. They all were different. Some resembled huge insects, others mutated animals. Others were changing their size and some were simply strange.

"Yo Grim!" said a short fuzzy creature.

"'Ello man!" cried Grim.

"Yo bone daddy!"

"Hey it's Death himself!"

"'Ello everyone." cried Grim happily.

Grim finally made his way and placed his bony hand on a piece of loose rock. A rocky door suddenly slid open and he went down a flight of stairs. The Titans followed and found themselves in a dark room with a rock archway with a swirling purple vortex.

"Okay, right through here is Paradise Meadow, the land of the lesser gods." explained Grim.

The Titans looked at eachother and then, one by one they jumped in.

Soon, only Grim and Beast boy were left.

"Uh... you sure this thing is safe?" asked the changeling?

"Get in there!" cried Grim, grabbing the shapeshifter by the collar and tossing him in. Before jumping in himself.

Okay, that's all for now, bye!


End file.
